


A Good First Day Out

by 9haharharley1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley saw something she didn't want to and goes to the recently escaped Ivy for comfort. Side story to Something to Think About.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good First Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.net. Not beta'd.
> 
> Side story to http://archiveofourown.org/works/5968447

This had been Ivy’s longest stay in Arkham in quite a while. It had been three months since she’d last seen her babies. But now it was time to go, time to take care of her precious babies. She waited patiently on her bed, arms crossed, unflattering white jumpsuit itching her legs.

 

There was a knock on her cell door. A guard waved at her through the glass, a love struck smile plastered on his face.

 

“I got what you wanted, Miss Ivy,” he said. He unlocked the door and handed her a single pink rose.

 

Ivy took it with a satisfied smile, closing her eyes and inhaling its sweet fragrance. “It’s lovely,” she admitted. She gave the young guard a sultry look, eyes lidded as she beckoned him closer with a finger.

 

The guard gulped, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m not sure… I’m not allowed…”

 

“It’s alright,” said Ivy. She came just a little closer. The guard did as well. “You deserve something for this wonderful gift.” The young man swallowed thickly as pale hands caressed his cheeks. He was starting to sweat, face nervous. Ever so slowly, Ivy brought her face to his, mouths connecting with the slightest touch. The guard relaxed completely, molding his lips to hers and trying to dominate the kiss. Ivy let him.

 

Suddenly he couldn’t breathe, his throat closing up. He pulled away, falling to his knees and grasping his neck, wheezing painfully. He looked up at Ivy, reaching for her feet. Ivy simply smiled sweetly down at him.

 

“Shouldn’t you have known by now?” she asked. The guard’s face was turning blue, his actions growing weaker. “I’m poison.” And she walked out of her cell, the door having stayed open when the now dying man had entered.

 

There were catcalls sounding from up and down the hall, but the temptress ignored them. She stopped only at one cell two down from hers. The man inside lounged on his bed, whistling a tune she did not recognize. She knocked on the window, holding up two tubes of lipstick for the man to see. He smirked at her.

 

“I owe you one, Eddie,” she said, walking away with a wave of her rose.

 

“Have fun!” the Riddler called back.

 

The alarm started to sound when the redhead reached the door. Someone must have finally viewed the cameras. She lifted her rose, stroking one of the leaves hanging off the stem. As soon as the door opened, the security screamed, a giant vine sprouting from the stem and swiping them all to the side. Ivy continued her calm trek through Arkham, her precious plant easily casting security guards out of her path. The giant vine forced its way through the main doors of the asylum.

 

Poison Ivy stepped out and breathed in the fresh night air. Her precious babies were calling for her, their screams and cries calling for their mother to take care of them. She made her way to Gotham Botanical Garden.

 

////

 

“You would think they’d learn not to let the newbies anywhere near my cell,” she remarked to one of the indoor trees she kept in her hideout. It wasn’t exactly a hideout, per say. The Batman knew where she was, but he never came and bothered her unless she did something wrong. Most of the time when she was out of Arkham, Ivy would bide her time, simply enjoying the time she got to spend with her plants. The Dark Knight seemed to understand that, instead focusing on whoever else was loose and focusing his attention on them. Right now, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, and Two-Face were out having their own brand of fun. The Joker and Scarecrow were top priority.

 

Ivy wanted no part of it right now.

 

A vine reached out from across the room and caressed her cheek. It was a rather large specimen, a creation of her own that she had been working on growing before her stay at the asylum. She smoothed her hand over it. “Did my babies miss me?” A few plants rustled around in answer. She smiled.

 

It was good to be home and in normal clothes. Poison Ivy didn’t always have to be in costume, especially during the winter months, like now. She did enjoy normal clothes. Right now, she was strolling about her home in jeans and a dark blue turtle neck.

 

Many watered plants later and the temptress was relaxing on her soft queen-sized bed in the back of the greenhouse. It wasn’t actually a greenhouse; that’s just what Harley liked to call it. The Botanical Gardens had been abandoned after losing funding from both the state and city, eventually having to shut down. This had been a small side building. Ivy had gone and refurnished everything, with a little ‘help,’ of course. There was a small kitchen, a living room, bathroom, and bedroom. Almost every available space had a pot or plant. The other three buildings were overrun with Poison Ivy’s babies.

 

Ivy let out a sigh as she relaxed. She felt her muscles loosen up after what felt like forever. It was nice to be out of the asylum. She’d have to pay Harley a visit.

 

The redhead was about to drift off in the peace and quiet of her home when there was a loud banging on the door. She groaned, dragging her body out of the wonderful comfort of her bed and dragging her feet to the door. She half wondered how whoever it was even got this far with all the hostile plants in her territory, but remembered it would have to be a friend. Only a select few were allowed on her turf.

 

She cracked the door open cautiously, half expecting the Dark Knight to break it down. Harley Quinn’s wide smile greeted her.

 

“Hi, Red!” She waved enthusiastically, breath chilling in the cold air. “I saw on the news that you busted out! Thought I should come say hi!” There was something in the younger woman’s posture and hidden in those baby blue eyes that said otherwise. Something was wrong and the blonde wasn’t telling. She could never pull herself away from the Joker when they were out at the same time. Something was up.

 

“Hello, Harley.” Ivy opened the door wider. “Come on in.” Harley bounded into the room, her usual peppiness doing a wonderful job at masking her emotions. But Ivy was her best friend. She knew when there was a problem with the young woman and she was determined to help. “Can I get you something?” She walked into the kitchen.

 

“Nah, I’m good, Red.” Harley made herself at home, lounging on the couch with a loud sigh. Ivy came back with two mugs of hot cocoa. “But chocolate’s always good!” She sprang back up, taking the warm mug offered to her. She took a sip. “Ah! That really hits the spot. Can you believe how cold it is outside? Winter’s hit early, I swear!”

 

Ivy listened to her friend babble on and on, the horrible feeling in her gut churning up a storm. Harley either babbled when she was bored or upset. And there was no way she could be bored after just arriving. Ivy gulped down some of the hot liquid, setting the mug on the coffee table. She prepared for the argument ahead.

 

“What did he do this time, Harleen?” She never used the blonde’s name unless it was serious.

 

“What did who do?” Harley turned her head away from her friend, arms crossed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I can’t just come see my best friend whenever she breaks out of the crazy house?” Her voice held a bit of a warning to it.

 

Ivy hated seeing her like this. “You know what I mean. What did he do? You never come see me when he’s out of Arkham.”

 

“Honestly, Ivy, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her tone was hard, baby blue eyes not giving away anything.

 

The redhead was having none of it. “Harley, I am not playing games with you this time. What did the Joker do?” She did not want to spend her first day out arguing with her best friend.

 

“He didn’t do anything!” Harley suddenly screamed. She was up on her feet in a blink, glaring down at the redhead. “Mistah J. hasn’t done a damn thing. He’s the same sweet, loving, puddin’ he’s always been, and he’s done nothing wrong!” Her cheeks were flushed and tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes. It broke Ivy’s heart.

 

She was going to kill that clown one day.

 

She crossed her arms and legs, leaning back into the cushions in a picture of complete calm. “It sounds to me like you’re trying to convince yourself.” The only way to deal with Harley when she was like this was to hammer at her defenses. Ivy didn’t want to, but she cared too much to let the girl live in denial her whole life. One day, she’d make her see reason.

 

“My puddin’ loves me,” Harley stated firmly. The tears were still there, though.

 

“So hitting you is a sign of his love and affection?” Ivy seriously doubted that.

 

Harley looked away from those hard green eyes. Her walls were starting to crumble. “That’s how some people show their love…” she whispered.

 

Ivy jumped to her feet, eyes hard. This wasn’t the first time they had this conversation, but it was the first time she was starting to get somewhere. Her hands were clenched and she glared at the blonde. Harley shrank in on herself. “So tossing you out of a window was a declaration of marriage, then?”

 

“He… It was… I didn’t get the joke…” She twisted her hands nervously.

 

The redhead gripped her shoulders. “Wake up, Harley!” She shook the distraught girl violently, tears finally dislodging from those blue eyes. “The Joker doesn’t love you! He never has! He probably never will! You keep deluding yourself while everyone in Arkham laughs at you because this is his big joke!”

 

Harley was sobbing now. “But… he said…”

 

“What, Harley? He said what?” Ivy let go of her shoulders, instead gently taking the blonde’s tearstained face in her hands. “He said he loved you? He said that he’d be with you forever?” She wiped the girl’s tears away with her thumbs but they continued to flow. “Did he really say that, Harley? Did the Joker ever once tell you that he loved you?”

 

Harley’s knees were shaking. Her bottom lip trembled. The next thing Ivy knew, the blonde woman was on her knees, sobbing her poor little heart out, hands covering her face. Ivy kneeled down next to her, patting her pigtailed head. Harley needed to realize the truth. For once, Ivy won the argument.

 

“Harley…” she whispered soothingly.

 

“You’re right!” the young woman wailed. “You’re right! You were always right! He doesn’t love me! Mistah J. never loved me! It was always that damn Batman!” She sobbed harder. Ivy pulled the emotionally broken girl into her arms, whispering in her ear, telling her to calm down and take deep breaths, Harley’s head resting on her shoulder.

 

Eventually, Harley’s breathing slowed down, her cries turning to soft hiccups. The flower goddess’s sweater was soaked through where the girl’s head had been, but she ignored it. The important thing now was that she piece Harley’s broken heart back together again.

 

“Do you feel better?” asked Ivy gently. She smoothed her hand down the other villain’s pink sweater-clad back.

 

The blue-eyed woman shook her head, but smiled up at her friend. “But I will be.”

 

Ivy smiled back. “Good.” She gave the other woman one last hug, kissing her forehead softly. She then pulled her up and sat Harley back down on the couch, grabbing their mugs and walking into the kitchen once again. Harley sniffled while she sat, wiping her eyes of still falling tears. Her heart ached as she thought of her unrequited love for the Joker, but she was a tough cookie. She would get over it. She hadn’t survived in Gotham City on sheer luck, after all.

 

The green-eyed temptress came back, mugs of cocoa steaming once more. She passed Harley a mug, which the blonde accepted gratefully. They sat on the couch together in silence this time, Harley’s babbling silenced by her quiet sniffles. They simply enjoyed each other’s company and drank their hot chocolate. When Harley finally set her mug on the coffee table, she leaned her head on Ivy’s shoulder. Ivy sat her drink down as well, wrapping an arm around the blonde.

 

“Thanks, Red,” the blonde muttered quietly. “I needed that.”

 

“No problem,” Ivy answered back just as quietly. “It pains me to always see you hurt by that ass clown.” Harley laughed at her terrible pun and Ivy couldn’t help but crack a smile.

 

“I think, deep down, I always knew,” Harley admitted. “I mean, he’s always been so focused on Batman, more than any of us, even before I came into the picture. I’m just the reliable help.” The tears were gathering at the corners of her baby blues once more.

 

The redhead shushed her, stroking the younger’s hair. “None of that now. He’s not worth crying over anymore.”

 

Harley wiped her tears away quickly. “You’re right.” She forced a smile. It wasn’t as wide or as bright as they normally were, but Ivy loved it all the same. It meant the blonde would heal.

 

“What made you realize it?” Ivy asked carefully.

 

“Besides you all but shouting it in my face all the time?” The blonde gave her a small smirk.

 

The redhead rolled her eyes. “I mean, what made you come here? What happened?”

 

Harley sighed, nuzzling her cheek in Ivy’s shoulder. “I saw him with… Batman…” she trailed off, hands balling into fists.

 

Ivy blinked, squeezing the girl’s waist. “What was so different about this time? They usually fight.”

 

“They… I…” the blonde halted, taking a deep breath. It hurt too much to think about. “They were… on a rooftop… fighting like usual… But then Batman had him pinned and Mistah J. said something and then they were… they were... kissing!” The tears were flowing freely again.

 

The redhead suddenly felt horribly guilty about that little bet going on in Arkham that she had just lost. All the big shot villains had been betting on a specific time of year when the Dark Knight and the Clown Prince of Crime would give in to their obvious sexual frustration and Ivy had chosen on sometime around Valentine’s Day. It was nearing Christmas, and if she remembered correctly, then the Scarecrow won the pot. Harley didn’t need to know about that, though…

 

Ivy pulled her close, kissing her hair, whispering as Harley once more started crying on her shoulder. “Harley…” she started. “It’s going to hurt for a while, but you’ll learn to let it go. You’ll learn that while you may love him, it obviously was not meant to be. You’ll get over him and see that he’s not worth it.”

 

It took a while, but Harley’s tears subsided. She gave Ivy a watery smile. “You always know what to say.”

 

The redheaded woman felt a stab of pain in her heart. She loved Harley, always had, and she tried to be there for her when the blonde needed it. With the Joker out of the way her chances were better, but still slim. She was supposed to be Harley’s best friend after all.

 

“Sure,” she forced out. She forced her own smile for the blonde, who suddenly got another strange look on her pretty face. “What are friends for?” Ivy kissed the younger woman’s forehead again.

 

That strange look was still on the blonde’s face when Ivy pulled back. Suddenly, Harley’s small hands were on her pale cheeks, the blonde leaning up so that their faces were even.

 

“Harley?” Ivy stuttered out.

 

The pleasant pressure of Harley’s soft lips against her own sent Ivy’s head reeling. She was suddenly very happy that she had inoculated the blonde with immunity to Ivy’s naturally venomous lips. Her hand found its way into that blonde head of hair and pulled the younger girl closer. Those sweet candy lips tasted so good and Ivy just could not get enough. A small moan escaped Harley. Ivy ran her tongue over the seam of the other villain’s lips and that mouth opened. Ivy took her time exploring the other woman’s mouth, dominating the kiss.

 

She pushed Harley down gently onto the sofa, mouths still locked together sweetly as she lay on top of the blonde, their bodies lined up perfectly. She ran her hand down Harley’s side, eliciting another moan from the younger female.

 

Eventually, they had to break the kiss, each pulling away short of breath, faces flushed. Harley looked away shyly.

 

“You’ve never…” Ivy trailed off.

 

Harley shook her head. “Not with a woman…”

 

Ivy smiled, placing another soft kiss on the blue-eyed girl’s lips. “We don’t have to now.” Harley smiled back.

 

“Thank, Red.” She combed her hand through Ivy’s luscious red hair.

 

Ivy moaned, squeezing Harley close to her on the couch. “I love you, Harley,” she stated truthfully.

 

Harley curled into her, sighing in contentment as Ivy held her close. “Never let me go?” she asked quietly.

 

Ivy smiled. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harley. I really do.


End file.
